Chapter 98
Issue 98'''is the 98th chapter published in Volume 10 of the manga. The tagline for this chapter reads: ''The Prince for sure is a Prima Donna. Page Titles * Words to Convince * Because It's Hori-Senpai * Karaoke Party * Senpai is Earnest * The Immediate Responses * At the Karaoke Place * Because He's the President * There is A Lot Wrong Here * Dividing Parts * Dividing Parts 2 * Does Senpai Know...? * Words of Horror * Portal to Hell * Deep is Senpai's Love Summary Yuu Kashima frantically asks Mikoto Mikoshiba to fix her tone-deafness and go to karaoke with her. She explains that Masayuki Hori seems to be getting suspicious about how she never goes to karaoke. She mentions how Hori was looking at an idol magazine, and then glanced over at Kashima. Mikoshiba realizes that Hori was likely looking at their costumes and thinking Kashima was more handsome than the idols. Umetarou Nozaki, Chiyo Sakura, and Hori all coincidentally go to karaoke together to collect references for Nozaki's manga. Hori asks Nozaki what kind of plots he can use based on karaoke. Nozaki explains that it's a chance to show new traits for his characters that readers wouldn't expect. He decided that Suzuki's new trait would be that he gets the hiccups when he drinks soft drinks. Hori criticizes that the trait has nothing to do with karaoke. Hori then mentions that karaoke is the only activity that Kashima won't join. He figures that it's because she would make people faint from her good singing. Right as Sakura, Hori and Nozaki approach a karaoke place, Sakura sees Mikoshiba and Kashima. Sakura and Mikoshiba attempt to keep Hori from noticing and keep the groups separate, but Kashima instinctively calls out to Hori, alerting him of her presence. All five of them end up going to karaoke together. After Nozaki, Sakura and Mikoshiba take pictures of all of the gear, Hori decides to take charge and tells everyone what order they'll sing in. Nozaki goes up first and sings a tragic break-up song. He does so without any emotion, and Sakura cheers him on with all her might. Sakura and Hori go next until it's Mikoshiba's turn. Kashima asks him to do a duet with her, and Mikoshiba ends up singing a song from one of his games while Kashima speaks her lines. Once the song is over, Kashima asks Mikoshiba to do another duet. This time, Mikoshiba sings a pop song while Kashima dances and mouths the words. Afterwards, Mikoshiba asks Hori why he never asks why Kashima won't sing. Hori replies that he can probably guess, and explains that Kashima's singing is deadly. Kashima, thinking Hori already knows she's tone deaf, decides to sing for real. Nozaki, Sakura, and Mikoshiba cover their ears in pain, and ask Hori to stop the performance. Instead, Hori requests for Kashima to sing another song. Kashima becomes flustered by her own bad singing, but continues to sing even louder as Hori claps along and plays the tambourine. Afterwards, Hori tells Nozaki that it was interesting to see Kashima get so flustered about singing. Much to Nozaki's surprise, he also says he could get used to hearing Kashima sing and could have listened for five more rounds. Category:Chapters